


We Write of Plans

by JacksWild



Series: Letters [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Books, Dark Arts, Letters, M/M, knowledge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksWild/pseuds/JacksWild
Summary: If you don't go after what you want, you'll never have it. If you don't ask, the answer is always no. If you don't step forward, you're always in the same place.





	

Severus,

How is it that you have the un-erring ability to take me apart, you shouldn’t know me this well. I have thought back over the past year and 3 months, to those damned lessons. You saw parts of me, but you scoffed. I can’t remember all you saw, but I can feel your presence on the edges of some memories. I shudder to think what you know, no matter that however much you DO know – you’ve pieced together a rather brilliant picture of me.

Yes, I am searching for knowledge as well. Tap this parchment the spell is Convulsco… go ahead. You’ve got time. 

Ah, now you should be able to see what I am seeing as I write this. It’s a spell meant to show you exactly in minute detail what I myself am seeing, not just the general idea. For instance, this isn’t like a picture that one takes with a muggle camera – an example would be -… the scene in front of you should be shifting to the right and tilting a bit… you are seeing through my eyes. It’s a rather brilliant spell. It’s one way of sharing a moment with someone, when you don’t rightly wish to carry a photography set on your ‘journey of self-discovery.”

It should last as long as you wish it to. I tried to work on intent… that was always one of my biggest failings in school. The idea that the level of intent can change the outcome of the spell.

I’ve attached another book, I found this one in a tomb in Jordan. It was hidden with a spell. Amazing spellwork, essentially one had to journey through the spell wall as they broke the spell apart, without shielding themselves from the glass like fallout. Once this was done, a crystal like structure appeared that took me a tomb that was probably 800 – 1100 years old. I didn’t do anything the first time – before you lose your ever loving mind. I protected the tomb, went in search of all the basic, and non-basic level magic archeology protection, shield, searching, and dark magic spells. Then took the span of 3 weeks to study everything multiple times before I touched anything. The book is amazing, I’ve read it twice and added a note book with it on my notes. I would be interested to see what you think about my notations and about your ideas on some of the magical theory. 

I talked to ‘Mione and Ron at the ceremony. I am to be a godfather. They maybe don’t understand completely about what I want… but they know that the hints are driving me more away from them then bringing me back and they promise to work on it. 

I will add, at risk of utter rejection – I am traveling to a place of magic and curry soon. Might be a place you’d like to see. 

I look forward to your unrepentant rejection. 

Very Sincerely,

HP

**Author's Note:**

> In other words, I am quite used to rejection.


End file.
